1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup actuator for reproducing and recording information with respect to an optical disc such as a BD (blue-ray disc) as well as a CD or a DVD as known information recording medium and also relates to an optical disc driver using the optical pickup actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical discs include three kinds of discs of CD, DVD and BD. In a view point of convenience of a user, an optical disc driver has been required is to perform at least recording or reproducing as to these three kinds of discs (see JP-A-2007-115358).
Among the optical disc drivers capable of coping with such many kinds of optical discs, there is a type which is configured to protrude the part of the movable portion of an optical pickup actuator from a pickup cover, in order to minimize the moving distance of the optical pickup actuator even in the disc at the time of recording or reproducing information with respect to a CD, a DVD or a BD. This reason will be explained later.
However, in an optical pickup device configured in this manner, since the part of the movable portion of the optical pickup actuator is configured to protrude from the pickup cover, an optical disc contacts with a lens protector to thereby apply an external force thereto when the optical disc is inserted so as to slide on the upper surface of the pickup cover. When an external force is applied to the lens protector, since a force is applied to a suspension wire in the bending direction thereof, there may arise a deformation such as a bent or a warp in the suspension wire. When the suspension wire deforms, since the optical pickup actuator is suspended by six suspension wires, the optical pickup actuator tilts to thereby shift an objective lens. Thus, since the objective lens inclines from the optical axis, a laser light cannot be converged vertically with respect to a recording surface of the disc. As a result, there arises a problem that the recording and reproducing characteristics with respect to the optical disc degrades and the recording and reproducing operations may be impossible.